ACUTE
by Sakino Tsukimori
Summary: ACUTE is based of the Vocaloid song sung by Luka, Kaito, and Miku. However, it played by OCs instead of the character. A love triangle that starts a love affair and it tears the friendship between two girls. Once, Emiko finds out that her best friend, Miako and her fiancé, Ryoma, were messing around, she decides to destroy everything after being heartbroken.
1. Cold Feelings that Intercepts a Room

Hello everyone, Sakino Tsukimori here! I had this already typed and posted but since I am also a Vocaloid and Nico Nico Douga fan, I decided to write a fan fiction based off my favorite song. However, it's OC based of it. So it's not any of the characters of Luka, Miku and KAITO. But the plot is the same and there are side characters added to it. I hope you enjoy it, sadly this isn't as long my first fanfiction that is in progress so please enjoy!

P.S. I don't own the rights of this storyline plot nor the events that happened in it. All rights goes to the song ACUTE and the original writer of this song. I only own the characters playing the roles of the plot.

Ryoma: He'll be playing Kaito's part as the man who causes this to happen. He's in love with Miako but he's in a reluctant relationship with Emiko because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings.

Emiko: She'll play the part of Miku. Ryoma's lover who finds out about the affair later and is broken because of it.

Miako: She'll play Luka. The one crossed the line between Emiko and Ryota this knowing she betraying her best friend but she can't resist the love of the Kaito, who was an old high school crush.

Additional parts (that are small and not in the song):

Eiji: The bartender

Hiromi: Emiko's friend.

Kaze: Ryoma's best friend.

Act I: Close Feelings that Intercept the Room

The scene took place in a bar. There were three people there in the front as they were having drinks. One was a male with dirty-blonde hair fading into purple and he had purple eyes. He wore a dress shirt and slacks with black shoes. He was sitting in the middle chair. One his right was black haired and blue eyed female. She wore a halter black dress with matching heel. Her hair was cut short and neatly styled. She was the best friend of both the male and female who was a couple. The female on the left was a light orange haired girl with blue green eyes. She was wearing a black that was shoulder strapped and heels with her toes that were polished exposed. The three were best friends since high school. The male named Ryoma was Emiko's lover, who was the orange haired female. They have been dating for a few years. Miako, the black hired female she hangs with both of them but she secretly had feelings for Ryoma but she saw they two was happy so she never spoke them. They were in the middle of chatting when Miako noticed a ring on Emiko's hand. She grew quiet then she smiled before speaking.

"Emiko that's a nice ring, where you get it?" Miako asked her.

"Oh that's why I brought you here." Emiko said cheerfully. "Ryoma asked me to marry him."

Emiko then clings to Ryoma's arm. Miako's eyes changed as she felt a bit of pain in her chest. She looked down and gripped the glass of liquor she was drinking. She held glass to her lips and forced a smile.

"Wow that's great…Congrats Ryoma and Emiko." Miako said keeping the disappointment from being hidden in her voice. She continued to drink from her glass until it was empty before asking for another.

Ryoma didn't say a word as he picked up his glass only to drink it. Emiko was doing most of the talking as he didn't really want to talk about it. It was few moments later, when her phone went off. Emiko heard the ringer and she picks up.

"Hello? Oh…I see…hold on." She stopped as she smiled. "I have to take this call I'll be back."

She leaves the room leaving both Miako and Ryoma alone. Miako downs her drink as she decided to drink away her feelings away. It couldn't be so bad; at least they both are happy it didn't matter. She turned to Ryoma and smiled a bit.

"So you finally asked her huh?" Miako asked calmly before placing down the half empty glass.

Ryoma placed his glass the clink was heard as he set down and he let out a sigh. "I didn't have a choice. She kept asking me about marriage…" He rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest I'm not sure I'm ready but I guess I'll be a man and take the shot."

"I see…" She wasn't sure why that brought her some relief to hear Ryoma didn't want to get married yet. But she knew it was wrong. Yet she smiled and decided maybe she should come clean, it's been years not like telling him would make a difference. "Hey Ryoma, I want to tell you something."

"Hm?" Ryoma stared at his drink then he turned his head to her with a curious expression.

"Ever since high school, I had feelings for you. I know it doesn't matter. But I always had a thing for you, but you and Emiko was so lovey dovey, I couldn't come between that so I hide these feelings. You two are my best friends."

Ryoma's eyes widen, as he was shocked she came out and said it, he let out a chuckle as if he was relieved. He was happy she told him. "Really? To be honest, you were the one that I wanted to be with." He admitted. "Yet you told me to be with Emiko, I assumed you didn't feel the same so I didn't tell you."

"Wow…I feel so dumb." Miako blushes slightly as she was slightly drunk and heart was pounding as she heard he felt the same about her at one point. "Well you love Emiko. So I guess this doesn't matter."

He placed his glass down as he turned to her. He gazed into her eyes seriously and sincerely. "Miako, I still feel the same. I always have. You're still the one I want. To be honest, maybe if I was with you, I'd ask you to marry you. Emiko is great and sweet, but lately she been pushy and a bit childish. I wish you were mine, Miako."

Miako felt her heart stopped wondering as if it was a dream, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Before, she could respond Emiko returned and she was back at Ryoma's side as she clings to him. Miako turned away as she gave Emiko a faint smile. Ryoma stared at Miako the whole time despite the face that Emiko was right there clinging to him.

"Sorry that was important…" Emiko beamed. "So should we talk about wedding plans?"

Later that evening, everyone had too much to drink from celebrating, Miako was overly drunk because she wanted to forget the conversation and the engagement. Emiko was worried about her going home on her own. So she asked Ryoma to take her home while she took the cab home. She trusted them, since they were close and best friends and Ryoma loved her that he finally asked her to be his wife. She went home without worries, what was there to worry about? Ryoma drove Miako to her apartment and helped her upstairs. Miako giggled and laughed as she walked it and kicked off her shoes. She threw herself on the bed. Ryoma closed the door and followed her to her bedroom. Miako was lying on her back as she stared at the ceiling.

"Ryoma, you did tell me you loved me right?" Miako turned to him as the bubbly emotion was gone as she was now serious.

Wanting to make sure that that him confessing her feelings wasn't lie. Even though he took her home because Emiko asked him too. She felt and look pathetic she knew. He probably was thinking she was being overly dramatic at this point. She was too drunk to care about it but still it pained her to be like this loving someone that she could never have.

"Yes, I do Miako. " Ryoma sat next to as he moved closer to her and gazed into her eyes. "I still want you. I still love you."

"Then why are you marrying Emiko?" Miako asked.

Ryoma pauses as he caressed her cheek and letting out a sigh. "I'm not going to marry her…" He told her. "I don't even know if I still even love her or loved her at all. Miako, I never got you off my mind." He placed his fingers under her chin tilting her head up to his gaze as he hover her with his body. "I want you Miako…"

Miako didn't know if it was the alcohol or his true feelings. Something about that bothers her but at this moment she didn't care as she stared into his eyes. Her lips was a few inches away from his as her deep blue hues locked upon his eyes intensely.

"Prove it to me." She whispered.

Ryoma caressed her cheeks as his eyes were soft as he leans forward and pressed his lips on hers. He moved them slowly giving her a deep passionate kiss as he closes his eyes. Miako was surprised but she kisses him back moving her lips in sync with his running her hand through his hair. She closes her eyes feeling her body heat up as she blushes.

The scene fades out as they continued to kiss and started to taking off clothes and fondling each other. It wasn't til later that evening that Ryoma returned home. He left Miako naked in the bed after their moment intimacy. He walked in the house carefully into the bedroom that was dark. Emiko was already in bed as she waited for a while until she finally decided to go to bed. Ryoma took off his clothes and joined her after showering. Emiko felt his body and she turned around with a soft expression on her face but as well question. It's been least two hours since she asked him to take her home.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Emiko questioned him.

"Ah, we started chatting about the past and the wedding plans, we lost track of time." Ryoma lied as he turned over from her.

I see." Emiko turned over to snuggle him as she slowly bites his ear. "Let's play if you're not too tired." She giggled seductively.

"Not tonight…" Ryoma groaned as he coldly rejected her intention. I'm going to bed."

"Oh…night." Emiko turned over as she sounded sad.

It was odd he never turned her down. Maybe was exhausted it has been a long night of drinking. She closes her eyes but couldn't help to feel something was wrong. However it wasn't the fact that she had in mind he would ever cheat on her. And the person he was cheating on her with was her best friend. Miako was in her apartment staring out her window holding a picture of the three of them staring at it with a guilty expression on her face.

Ryoma: "This is how…"

Miako: "It all began…"

Emiko: "And how the friendship and love was broken…"

(End of Act I)


	2. The Ending of a Crooked Love

ACT II: The Ending of a Crooked Love

Emiko: "I want you to only look at me. Can't be said straight forward."

Ryoma: "The truth you've always wanted to find out... The one that I truly love is…? Is my new LOVE REALTIONSHIP."

Miako: "We were supposed to love and bond with each other...But I was deceived."

Ryoma was sitting in the bar with Kaze. It been over a month since all the events happened: Emiko and Ryoma's engagement and Miako's confession to Ryoma. Ryoma and Miako's affair start because Ryoma didn't feel anything for Emiko, but for Miako. Ryoma didn't know what to do. He was staring at the picture of the three of them, the same one each of them had. They all were smiling. Like how it used to be but now. It was changing. Ryoma called Kaze to the bar to talk. Kaze had medium red hair and bright green eyes; he was pretty smart and kind guy. And he was Ryoma's best friend even thought they didn't get a long at times. At this point, Ryoma didn't know who else that he trusted to confronted about this. Ryoma told him everything that happened from the start to the end. It was raining outside that day.

Ryoma sat there with a drink next to him as he stared at the picture feeling the guilt building up inside of him. He sighed as he ran his head through his hair. "I thought things were fine the way they were, Kaze. I thought I was good as I was." He told him. "I mean I don't regret being with Miako, but seeing Emiko it tears me some way because being with her, I feel tormented. I know she isn't who I love."

"Maybe you should tell her the truth before it's too late." Kaze responded. "Sitting here drinking isn't going to solve anything." Kaze sighed shaking his head after listening to his problem and carefully thinking. He knew his friend put himself in a messed up position. He knew Emiko as long as he did and he knew how she was. He placed a hand on his back to slightly comfort him even though he was being a jerk leading on both girls. "It'll get out of hand if you don't be honest."

"I know but…Emiko is fragile and clingy." Ryoma sighed. "If I tell her now, it'll just get messy and I don't want to be burden with that."

"So how long are you gonna pretend? Until she finds out and get hurts on her own?" Kaze said defensively.

"No one will find out! " Ryo snapped. "_No one_ will tell her!"

Ryoma glared at him as he grabbed Kaze by his shirt. He sighed and before letting him go as he folded his hands as he gazes at the picture. He shifted his eyes back to Kaze with the look that means his words. "You got it?"

"Fine…relax…" Kaze got up as he pat his back once more and he sighed. He knew it was wrong keeping it from Emiko but he had to respect his best friend. He decided now it was best to leave him alone to his thought. "Well hope it works out, I gotta go…"

Ryoma: "All right see you." He turns to the bartender. "I need another drink, Eiji."

Kaze grabbed his jacket and left the bar. Leaving Ryoma alone with Eiji, the bartender. He knew the bartender well since he comes to this bar a lot and even Eiji know about the little affair. He listened to Ryoma's problem. He had snowy white hair and silver eyes, he was a rather cocky person but he was a good person to vent to most of the time. Eiji was cleaning out the glasses before he gave Ryoma another drink.

"You're drinking more than you need, how about you take it easy, Eita?" Eiji responded with a little concern for his customer.

Ryoma waves his hand. "I'm paying at this dead end place and you're complaining about me drinking?" Ryoma commented. "I'm pretty much the few people that come by here."

"It's raining what you expect." Eiji shrugged. "Instead whining like bitch, be the man you are and handle this triangle you got yourself in. Women are crazy who knows what will happen once things aren't in the clear ahead of time."

"What would you know? You're single. Now shut up and get me a drink."

Eiji mumbles under his breath and he go fix Ryoma his drink. Ryoma sighed as he folded his hands with a frustrated expression in his eyes as he gazes at the picture. He shook his head not dwelling on it, but he could hear the rain hitting the window that was close by. Oddly he felt like he was going to break just by that sound. He knew he was running away but he had no choice.

Ryoma returns home from the bar later on. He gets a text from Miako asking him to come over. He smirked, replying he'll be over that night. Ryoma closed his phone after walking in the door soaking wet from the rain. He sat down in a chair as he went to get a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured a glass. The rain continued to fall. The scene shifted to Emiko at a restaurant talking to Hiromi. Emiko played with her salad as she seemed troubled. Lately Ryoma has been acting strange, he was distant and cold and he stayed out late after work returning home late. Not only that she been trying to call Miako but she seemed to be ignoring her or busy since she been avoiding seeing her or returning her calls.

"Hiromi, I'm not sure what's going on. Ryoma." Emiko had begun telling her. "I feel like something is wrong. Ryoma is distant and cold to me. We hardly embrace or kiss. Miako, I tried calling to ask her about him but she isn't answering her phone or the door when I go to her apartment."

Hiromi tapped her lip piercing. She had wild colored hair that was blue fading into purple. She had a tattoo over her left eye and black tribal flames tattoo on both of her arms. She was a rather blunt and straight to the point person who didn't care whose feelings she hurt. That's pretty much the reason why Emiko asked her advice since Hiromi is rather perspective and bluntly honest.

"Emiko, how close are Ryoma and Miako?" Hiromi asked after she stopped playing with her piercing. "I only know about that sappy friendship you three got, but what is between them?"

"Well I know back in high school before we dated, I know Miako had a thing for him. But she knew I liked him." Emiko explained to her. "Ryoma and Miako knew each other longer and they were closer. I'm not sure how Ryoma felt about her. But he did sometimes seem to look at her in ways he didn't look at me."

"Hm..You think…those two are fucking each other?" Hiromi asked rather bluntly.

Emiko dropped her glass causing it to shatter on the floor. She spilled water all over her before she stood up. "Of course not! We made a promise!" Emiko shouted despite the fact people was already staring at her. "Miako and Ryoma wouldn't break the promise, especially Miako. She's my best friend she knows how Ryoma and I feel about each other to even do something so deceitful!"

"Geesh calm your tits woman…" Hiromi rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatic before she finished her beer. "I was just thinking, those two are too close don't you think? But hey what the hell do I know? You ever asked Ryoma how he felt about Miako?"

"No…I…" She pauses as she sat down as she gripped her end him of her skirt. Her heart dropped at the idea of asking him how he feels about Miako. "I never thought of it."

"Hun never hurt to ask. Just go ask but I'm sure it's nothing." Hiromi shrugged. "You three seemed to be tight, a strong friendship knowing your best friend had feelings for him."

Emiko nodded but she seemed lost in thoughts. "Yeah…you're right…"

Later on, Emiko arrived home as she walked in only to see Ryoma been drinking again. She sighed as she walked over to him as he was sitting on the couch just sitting there lost. Emiko sat down next to him as she narrowed her eyes before she spoke as she turned to him.

"Ryoma, did you ever have feelings for Miako?" Emiko asked him directly.

Ryoma blinked, as he was dazed out, before he turned his head towards, as he didn't say anything at first before he answered. "Yeah I did. I still might do."

Emiko's eyes widen in shock as she heard what he said. She gripped her skirt shaking as she turned to him as she was serious leaning forward closer to him with a look of sadness and need in her eyes. "I want you to answer me, right here! Right now." Her eyes changed as she looked like she was about to cry. "Which one of us do you love more?"

Ryoma smiled lightly as he gazes at her but his eyes weren't as warm and loving as before. He hugged her close as burying his face in her shoulder as he embraced her. He didn't respond at first but he whispered. "I love you of course…"

"Ryoma… I…" She embraced him back but something about his hug was different as if he was afraid. As she hugged him and spoke what she wanted to say: "Look at only me." However, she couldn't say it. "I love you too…" Was her only response after awhile.

Ryoma released her and kissed her forehead as he looked at the time and he got up. "I have to the office. " He told her. "I got to finish some paperwork on a project at work, so I'll be home late okay?"

Emiko smiled at him as she nodded. She wanted to believe in him, something was telling her, that it was a lie. However, she shook it off. Ryoma said he loved her right? So she gave him a gentle smile with brightness in it as she gazed at him with so much relief.

"Okay." Emiko told him.

Ryoma left the house as he headed to Miako's apartment. Miako was sitting only in lingerie night gown. Ryoma entered the room. Miako narrowed her eyes as she was lost in thought. It's been a month since they've been having meetings like this. Ryoma made a promise to her. Soon, he'll tell Emiko the truth about him and his feelings for Miako then breaking it off with her to be with Miako. So far she hasn't seen that happening. She heard them talking after they finish having sex, when she calls him and he tells her how he loves her and he'll be home from "work" soon. After he and Miako finished their usual secession, Miako cuddles next to him as she had a look of guilt and trouble expression in her eyes.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around her noticing her mood changed by her eyes when he gazes at her. "What's wrong, babe?" 

"Have you talked to Emiko yet?" She asked him softly.

"Well she asked if I ever loved you and I told her the truth." Ryoma responded.

Miako looks at him as she caressed his cheek as she seemed surprised as well worried. "Oh? What did she say?"

"She clinged to me as usual. I can't really break her from me. I promise though. I will." He lied before he kissed her forehead before placing his lips on hers as he grabbed her breast and massages them. "Just relax, you know you're the one I want and love, Miako…"

Miako blushes as she moans and kissed him back as she nodded allowing him to fondle and kiss on her body before he intended on making love to her again. She knew it was a lie and he was making an excuse, but she was tired at the moment. Even so, she hung onto that excuse knowing he wouldn't talk to Emiko. She closed her eyes as she allowed him to fondle and caress her body with his touch and kisses once more as he started to make love to her once again. Not being able to resist him, even though she felt deceived.

Emiko was sitting in her room in the dark as she had a blank expression. She thought about what Hiromi said and Ryoma's answer. She didn't want to believe it; the only she could confirm it was to talk to Miako alone. She would go to her job to chat with her and treat her to lunch. Maybe she could get advice, if she accepts. Emiko stared at the picture of the three of them that was kept close. Her mind went blank as she gazes at it longingly.

(End of Act II)


	3. Friendship is Intertwined by a Ring

Act III: Friendship is Intertwined By A Ring

Emiko was waiting at Miako's office at her job. Her mind was still going in circles about all that was happening the last couple of days, she didn't think it was true so that's why she was here. Emiko waited when she saw Miako walk in. Miako's heart dropped when she saw Emiko. She assumed the worst that either she knew or he finally told her. Miako kept calm, not acting unusual in case it was. She cleared her throat and smiled walking over to her desk as she smiled warmly at Emiko, but guilt was waving inside her.

"Emiko, a surprise to see you here at my job." Miako said uneasily.

"Yes, Miako I tried calling you and going to your house no answer. Are you avoiding me?" Emiko asked her with a pout.

Miako felt nervous but she shook her head and laughed putting on a smile. "Avoiding you? No, just been so busy with work lately. " She bit her lip as she brushes back her hair trying to act as normal as possible. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about Ryoma…" Emiko looks down as her tone changed. "He told me he had feelings for you. Did you know about this? I know how you used to feel about him."

Miako felt beads of sweat as her heart was racing the guilt rushing. She pressed her lips together firmly as she smiled nervously as she spoke calmly. "No, I never knew. I don't feel that way anymore." Miako lied. "Beside I gave him to you because I saw how well you two go along. Why so worried? You two are getting married."

"Oh…I see. Well Ryoma has been acting strange lately. I think he might be seeing someone else. So I thought you would know something." Emiko smiled with relief knowing she was wrong. She was being paranoid. Of course Miako would never betray her like that.

"No, I wouldn't know anything about." Miako gaze narrowed as she shifted them away from Emiko. This was wrong…she was lying to her. But Ryoma said he'll handle this. She forced a smile as she sat down. "Don't worry I'm just I just Ryoma thinking things over he always been the indecisive type."

Emiko giggled feeling more and more relived by the moment. "Yeah that true. I should get out of your way. She walked toward the door and she stood and turned her head and smiled at Miako. "Miako, thanks, I knew out of anyone, I could always trust you. I'll call you later, so don't be too busy."

"Y-Yeah, thanks and I'll keep my cell phone on." Miako swallowed after hearing that she felt the worst. She was so tempted to speak the truth. She gazed at the picture of the three of them on her desk as she sighed. "I'm not who you think I am, Emiko. " She told herself. :If you knew, you would hate me." She took out her cellphone and texted Ryoma. 'I can't do this…please don't come over tonight.'

Miako closed her cell phone as she waited. Ryoma was working with a client when he heard his text go off. He smiled as he took a glance to read it. His smile faded after that. He responded to the text then closed it. He decided to call her later. After the meeting was over, he immediately called Miako. Miako was taking a break as she heard her ring seeing the caller ID she thought about ignoring it, but she answered anyway.

"What is it?" Miako asked him.

"What was that text about?" Ryoma asked her. "Did something happen?" He asked in a slight panic, as he felt a bit angry and hurt at the moment. He wasn't sure why she was trying to break it off. Things were going so well between them. Why now? She can't do this now.

"Well…" She paused before speaking quietly. "Emiko showed up at my job. She asked about us. I lied and told her I didn't know." She sighed. "I just feel some guilt doing this to her."

"I see…" He said calmly with relief. "I'll deal with Emiko. Now be ready and wear something sexy tonight then after we finish, I'll take you to dinner."

"All right…" Maiko smiled faintly before hanging up the phone.

Ryoma hung up the phone. Feeling angry at Emiko for this, when he returned home he wasn't in the mood. This had to stop. If she wanted his love, she shouldn't be tormenting him like this. Emiko was sitting in the room as she smiled at Ryoma. Ryoma just stared blankly as he crossed his arms.

"Hey love welcome-"

"Why did you show up at Miako's job today?" Ryoma asked coldly. "Didn't I tell you I loved you? What more do you want from me? I gave you the ring, asked you to be my wife and you go behind my back and bother Miako?"

Emiko's expression was that of fear. She never has seen Ryoma so angry with her. But why was he mad. She looked down, she probably did do something wrong. He probably thought she didn't trust him. She kept her eyes at the ground as she whispered. "I-I'm sorry…I was just worried about you, Ryoma. I…"

"Well do me a favor and leave her alone. You wanna know something ask."

Ryoma walked to bathroom as he started to shower and get dressed for his night with Miako. He started to think maybe he should tell her the truth so he can stop these feelings of regrets. But something inside him said, it's fine. Maybe he did overreact a "bit." He returned after finishing getting dressed walked over to Emiko as he placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered.

"Sorry for getting upset." He gazed at her. "Listen, I won't be home tonight have an all nighter at work so I'll see you in the morning."

Emiko blushes and smiled as nodded. "It's fine. And I understand. See you."

"Yeah." He walked out the room as he headed towards his car. He sat there thinking things over, before he headed off to Miako's.

Emiko was left alone. She felt upset still as she felt bad that she put Miako between their fights. Emiko decided to call her, to apologize to her. She knew Miako was home and she should be relaxing by now. Emiko dialed her number and she listen to it ring. Miako and Ryoma were kissing as usual before they could get further, her phone started go off. Miako smiled as stopped him placing a finger on his lips.

"Hold on, it's probably work again. I'll be a minute. "Miako turned around to grab her phone. Her eyes widen as she stared at the caller I.D. It was Emiko. She promised to answer her call but Ryoma was here. She swallowed answering it feeling the nervousness boiling up. "H-Hey Emiko."

"Hey you're busy?" Emiko asked softly. "I wanted to apologize…"

"N-No I'm not." Miako said calmly. "And for what?"

"Putting you in Ryoma's and my problems. I should have known better despite ever thing I should trust both of you."

Emiko said cheerfully as usual, feeling that Ryoma would be happy to hear that she apologized and made up with Miako. Things would be back to normal. Without worry or a fear. However, Miako was nervous because she speaks, she was right here besides Ryoma kissing and was about to have sex with him again. She didn't know what to do but she felt her hear beating loudly as she tried to rush her off the phone.

"Oh I see… Emiko…listen I can't talk I have to-"

Ryoma wrapped his arms around her as he smile holding her around her waist as he bites her ear and spoke loudly, even though she was whispering he already knew whom she was talking to. "Hurry up and come back to bed so we can start where we left off. Whoever it is can wait." He took the phone and hit the end button tossing on the floor.

Emiko's eyes widen as she heard the voices on the phone then the click of the end button. Emiko stared in to a state of shock as she clenches her cellphone. She thought she was in a nightmare, as she just found out the truth. They lied. They both lied. But more importantly, what she feared was actually the truth. Emiko was frozen with fear as her heart felt like it was shattered. She finally screams and tossed her phone across the floor as she felt tears going down her face.

Emiko: "You broke the promise…" Emiko whispered.

(End of ACT III)


	4. The Blood Soaked Blade

Final Act: The Blood Soaked Blade

Emiko sat in the darkened room as she was in a daze. Trying to replay all that had happened. She destroyed the room out of despair. The picture she had of the three of them was scribbled on as she scribbled out Miako with a maker. She didn't do much but she felt her mind slipping away as she gazed at the picture.

"It was all YOUR wrong doing wasn't it?" Emiko spoke in a whispered staring at the scribbled out Miako. She trembled as she still held the marker firmly in her hands as she was stared at it with emptiness in her blue green eyes. "The one who broke our promise was also YOU. Miako…I hate you!" She ripped the picture as she sniffed and screamed allowing the pieces to fall onto the ground as she breathes heavily. She crouches to her knees as she thought it over before getting up and headed into the kitchen. She went to the knife holder as she grabbed one and she took it out staring at her reflection into the blade. Her eyes were empty as if she had no soul.

"No, I can't allow this kind of thing to happen." She said to herself.

Emiko found her spare key inside of Miako's apartment. She called a cab as she sat down hiding the knife in her purse as she headed straight to the apartment. Meanwhile, after Miako's and Ryoma's first secession of the night, Miako stared at the picture of the three of them. She had a guilty expression as she cringes to the picture as she was thinking to herself. Ryoma was taking a shower during this time she was dwelling on what just happened. She wonders how Emiko was handling it.

"Can't things go ever go back how they used to be?" She asked herself. "I'm sorry, Emiko."

Ryoma walked out the shower but he didn't get dressed. He walked to Miako seeing she was staring at the picture. His eyes narrowed feeling a pain in his heart as he took the picture from her throwing it on the floor. He knew how cruel of him that he did such a thing to Emiko. But he made a promise. Even if she had to find out this way, she knows what's going on between them. He'll deal with her hysterics and breaking up with her later. He gazed at Miako as he held her in his arms and whispered.

"Don't think about it." He told her.

"How could I not?!" Miako protested at his words. "We both deceived her and lied to her. We should have told her from the beginning."

"She knows now all that mattered." Ryoma nuzzled her as he grabbed her pinning her down as he started to kiss her neck as he smirked. He was going to ease her mind and the only way he going to do so is fill her with ecstasy and his fluids until she remain calm. She was simple to please and that's what he loved about her mostly.

"Ryoma…wait…" Miako stared at him wondering how he could be so cold and heartless? Was he always like this? What happened to gentle Ryoma who was sincere and considerate of others? Miako blushes as she gazes into his eyes with a serious expression. "Ryoma, I want you to answer me, right here, right now…" She narrowed her eyes as they shimmered as if she was about to cry. "Who are you? Which one is the real you?"

Ryoma pauses as he stared at her. "This one who is with you now is the real me." He said softly. 'The man who always loved you and will do anything to have you."

"I see…" Miako whispered though his cold words frightened her as she felt something troubling was going to happen. But she wasn't sure what.

She was mainly worried about Emiko. She was probably brawling her eyes out and it was all her fault. Because she broke the promise they made. Always being honest, being friends. No matter what, Miako promised to never hurt her and the same with Ryoma. That day when Emiko and Ryoma got together and Miako told her go for it. The three of them promised to never hurt another and be honest. Mainly to Emiko, who was her dearest friend.

"Relax, everything is fine." Ryoma kisses her before leaning to her neck kissing as his hand grabbed her breast as he massages it slowly distracting her thoughts in the process.

Miako knew it was a lie, but she cave into his words. It wasn't long before they heard the door open and footsteps. Emiko was standing there as she gazes at them as her expression was widen with shock. Seeing them at that moment had confirmed that it was true. Emiko's mind went blank as she didn't say a word. She opened her purse slowly taking out the knife but concealing it. Ryoma stopped fondling Miako as he stood up and put on his pants. His express was blank but he was sweating not expecting Emiko to show up. Miako's eyes were widen as she stared froze as couldn't believe what was happening.

"It's true…" Emiko smiled faintly but her eyes looked as if she was going to burst into tears on how hear broken she was. I didn't think I would believe but now I do."

"Emiko…listen…" Miako spoken but her words was broken by the look in Emiko's eyes.

Ryoma sighed as he walked over to her and ran a hand threw his wet hair. "You know the truth. The one I truly love is Miako." He said calm and causally. "Emiko, I tried loving you but it was too much for me."

"So you had to do it behind my back and lie to my face?!" Emiko trembled as she stared at him in disbelief. "You had to sleep with Miako when you tell me you loved me every night?!"

"Emiko, I love you but not in the way you want." He narrowed his eyes as he said sharply and made it clear on his words. "Miako…she's the woman I want. It's over."

Miako sat there not knowing what to do. She wrapped herself in a blanket as she sat there listening. The guilty is filling her as she saw that Ryoma revealed his true face. She watched Emiko seeing her trembled, it was as bad as she thought. Miako couldn't take it, seeing her best friend getting her heart broken again right before her eyes.

"I see…" Emiko narrowed her eyes as she rushes over to Ryoma as if she was going to cling and hug him.

However, she took out the knife and she stabbed him right into the stomach. The blood was seeping out as it covered the knife, as her eyes were blank and empty without emotions. As if she was possessed by the Devil himself. She watched the knife being soaked in his blood before. She parted to say one word as her tears stream down her eyes.

"Goodbye…" She whispered.

Ryoma's eyes widen as he felt the painful stab. He watches as the blood flow as he coughs up blood and he stared at Emiko with surprise. He grunted as he gazed into her eyes seeing her painful tears that had the eyes of one who been betrayed and one of a devil who ended it all by her own hands. Never he imagined it would be like this. Why? It was all his fault. He should have been honest at the beginning before she fell deeply in love with him. Now it was too late, all he ever wanted was to make both Miako and her happy in the end.

"E-Emiko…" He muttered. "I-I S-S-So-" It was the only words he could mutter as he could barely speak from his wound.

Emiko didn't say a word only she took out the knife as she turned to Miako. She watches Ryoma fall onto the ground. A small smile formed on her lips as she stared at her with those same blank eyes but they were filled with hate and madness. Her tears had stopped flowing as they were wet and damped upon her face as she gazed at Miako emotionless.

"I'm going to steal everything from you like you stole from me." Emiko said darkly as she approached her with the already blood soaked knife before stopping a few feet before her.

Miako stared wide eyes and frighten as she watches in horror as Ryoma was stabbed and fell onto the floor. The blood was flowing from his wounds and getting over the floor. She stared at Emiko hearing what she was saying as she had tears falling down her cheeks.

"N-No Emiko…what are you doing…?" Miako stared at Emiko and her knife soaked in Ryoma's blood as she prepared for the worst. That her own life was the next price to pay for the betrayal to Emiko.

Emiko laughed as she brought the knife up as she smirked as tears fell down her eyes once again as the blood dripped from the knife. "I'm going to steal everything from you!" Emiko pointed the blade high as she aimed at her own neck.

Emiko pierced her own neck as the blood gushes out her wound. She dropped the knife as she still had that smile on her lips as tears ran down her face. There was blood dripping out the corner of her mouth as she spoke seeing her vision was fading from the wound.

"Him, your memories and whatever else…" Emiko whispered then shortly after that she smiled as she collapsed onto the floor as the blood escaped her neck laying besides Ryoma.

"No….No….Noooo!" Miako screamed.

Miako gripped her own hair as the tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she allowed this to happen. She grabbed the phone as she struggled and called 911. She waited for the ring as she trembled holding the phone. Waiting for the phone to ring before they finally answered her call.

"911 emergencies." The operator answered.

Miako sniffs as she watches two people she cares for bleeding on the floor from the wound Emiko inflicted on both her lover and herself. The price the was to pay for their betrayal. It wasn't worth it in the end.

"I need…two ambulances quickly…" Miako told them as she sobbed over the phone. "My address is…"

The ambulance arrived not too long after the incident rushing Ryoma and Emiko onto the stretcher and into the emergency room. Miako told the police everything that happened. She was scarred for life as she knew her sins cause this tragedy. What would happen now? Things will never be the same again…

Months passed since the incident, Ryoma and Emiko both survived the wounds. However Ryoma was paralyzed from the waist down and it was said he might never walk again. Emiko was taken to a mental home. Her wounds wasn't bad, but her heart was couldn't be repaired. Miako and Emiko never spoke again and Miako stayed by Ryoma' side to take care of him ever since.

The End...


End file.
